


That's what cupboards are for, right?

by VanillaSkys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Making Out, Smooching, That poor fucking maid, nerds being nerds, she is scarred for life, so is Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: Kink meme fillPromptBeing busy taking care of Noctis, Gladio amd Ignis take whatever time alone they can get. Basically a 5+1 of them getting walked in on while making out+Iris keeps complaining about it to Clarus because that's what little sisters do++Some poor sap (maid or glaive or whoever) needs something from a supply closet only to open it and find the prince's advisor and shield sucking face inside+++After a dangerous mission or at a party or anywhere just a 5+1 of people walking in on Gladnis making out





	That's what cupboards are for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I just went with the maid one, although a lot more than just the maid see! 
> 
> Also they are 17 and 19 in this!!! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this little fic, i hope you enjoy it!!

Life in the citadel had been stressful recently, what with Gladio’s training sessions with Noctis becoming longer and more frequent and Ignis’ lessons becoming more frequent and the amount of follow up homework and papers he had to do was ridiculous. They had been dating for about a year at this point, but they had known they liked each other for years, Ignis had swooned at the brown eyed puppy that pretended he was a terrifying guard dog to everyone but his friends and eventually just to him. And Gladiolus had fallen for the beautifully intelligent boy who looked far too good for him, and yet stuck to him like glue. They intrigued one another, cared for one another deeply and at such a young age.

Ignis supposed it was due to the fact they had both had to mature quickly at a young age, both wise beyond their years.. They had to be for the jobs they would be doing for the rest of their lives. As much as neither of them would want anything else, it came at a cost. Their youth, they never really got to just be kids. So they made sure to steal as many of the chances they could to just.. Be. Now was one of those chances, Gladiolus had gotten out of training early and he knew exactly what class Ignis would be finishing soon so he headed there to wait for him. 

Soon enough Ignis emerged from the room, surprised to see Gladiolus stood there waiting for him with the biggest grin in the world stretched across his face. “Ah! Gladio, what are you so happy about?” Ignis asked, joining his boyfriend who pulled his hand into his own, at which Ignis blushed. “Gladio.. What if someone sees..” He said in a hushed tone, he wasn’t embarrassed by their being together, that wasn’t it at all. He simply feared what what happen if their elders discovered, it wasn’t exactly looked upon favourably to date a coworker, especially when you were the advisor and shield to the heir of the throne. 

Gladiolus continued to grin at Ignis, his heart warming at his boyfriends bashfulness. “Just follow me, you’ll see” He Said before taking off, running down the hall practically pulling Ignis behind him. “Hey! Gladio, slow down!” Ignis called, laughing as they ran until Gladiolus ground to a halt, looking from side to side before opening a door that blended into the wall of the hall.

“Gladio.. What?” Ignis looked at him confused, earning a chuckle. “Just get in, it’s a supply cupboard.. I spotted it the other day.. They leave it unlocked.” He explained “Just trust meee!” He whined, still grinning trying to contain his excitement. Ignis shook his head, smiling as he stepped into the closet followed by Gladio who flicked on the dim light as he closed the door, sealing them in the cramped space. Their chests were pressed together, brooms pressed against their backs, and Gladio was pretty sure he had his foot in a bucket, but he didn’t care.

“This is, atmospheric..” Ignis said, chuckling in reference to the light, eyes meeting Gladiolus who was grinning like an idiot, their faces were inches apart as their laughter faded. Gladiolus brought his hands up to cup Ignis’ face moving closer until their lips touched, their eyes closed and they were in heaven, held upright by the closet of supplies. 

Meanwhile Noctis, Regis and Clarus were just down the hall discussing Noctis’ progress during training as Clarus oversaw he and the younger Amicita’s training sessions.  
Ignis kissed back passionately, slipping his tongue past plush lips, Gladiolus following suit making muffled sounds of pleasure as the world just melted away around them, Ignis’ hands finding their way to his hair. Whilst this was going on a maid was making her way down the hall from the opposite direction, as she approached the door Gladiolus’ hands found their way down to rest on Ignis’ rear, squeezing tightly. The royal procession had made their way down the hall to where the cupboard was, along with the maid just in time for Ignis to let out a muffled moan, and it was filthy. Both the maid, Regis, Clarus and Noctis stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the cupboard in confusion. 

Gladiolus and Ignis however continued on, Gladio gripping onto Ignis’ rear as the shorter ran his hands through the tallers hair, desperate to be as close together as possible. The maid looked to Regis then back to the cupboard, reaching out to pull open the door causing a surprised Ignis and Gladio to come tumbling out onto the floor among the mops and brooms. There was a moment of deafening silence before Noctis broke into a fit of hysterics, finding it hilarious whilst Ignis lay there bright red in the face, he couldn’t have been a deeper shade of red if he tried. Regis was just dumbstruck, whilst Clarus face palmed.

Gladiolus scratched the back of his neck. “Hey Dad..”

**Author's Note:**

> You could say they quite literally just came out of the closet


End file.
